The present invention relates to a master processing apparatus for performing a master processing operation on a selected substrate.
Master processing apparatuses, such as laminating apparatuses and adhesive transfer apparatuses, are well known in the art. These apparatuses typically include a frame to which a pair of feed rolls are removably mounted (either individually or in a cartridge). A master processing assembly is provided in the frame, and the stock materials on the feed roll are unwound and fed into the processing assembly. A power or hand operated actuator actuates the processing assembly. A master (such as a photograph, printout, business card, or any other selected substrate or document) to be processed is fed into the processing assembly and the processing assembly causes adhesive from one or both the stock materials to bond to the master. In laminating operations, both stock materials are laminating films coated with pressure sensitive or heat sensitive adhesive, and these films are both adhered to the opposing sides of the master. In adhesive transfer operations, one of the stock materials has a release liner on which a layer of adhesive is coated, and the other is an aggressive or non-aggressive mass. During the operation, the adhesive on the release liner is transferred to one side of the master and, if the mask substrate is aggressive (i.e., has an affinity for adhesive bonding), then any excess adhesive will transfer to the mass substrate, which is then peeled off to expose the master on the release liner and remove the excess adhesive. For further details on these operations, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,417 and 5,584,962.
One aspect of the invention relates to a master processing apparatus having an ejector mechanism to facilitate the removal and replacement of a cartridge, to which the feed rolls are mounted, with respect to the frame thereof. This aspect of the invention provides a master processing system including a frame and a cartridge assembly having a cartridge body and first and second feed rolls rotatably mounted to the cartridge body. The first and second feed rolls carry respective supplies of first and second stock material with at least one of the stock materials having a layer of adhesive disposed thereon. The cartridge body is removably mounted to the frame. A master processing assembly is constructed and arranged such that a master can be inserted into the master processing assembly together with the stock materials unwound from their respective feed rolls and disposed on opposing sides of the master. The master processing assembly is constructed and arranged to perform a master processing operation, wherein the master processing assembly causes adhesive bonding between the master and the stock materials being fed therein. An ejector mechanism is constructed and arranged to eject the cartridge assembly in an outward direction with respect to the frame.
Another aspect of the invention relates to handheld master processing apparatuses, which can be easily stored in a backpack or scrapbook kit, for example. In normal size master processing apparatuses, it is conventional to provide a feed tray that extends outwardly from the frame of the apparatus and is positioned to support a master in a substantially flat condition as the master is fed into the master processing assembly. In a handheld apparatus, a feed tray can be problematic when the handheld apparatus is stored in a backpack or scrapbook kit. Specifically, the feed tray may be broken off or damaged when it is being stored.
To alleviate this problem, another aspect of the invention relates a handheld master processing apparatus having an input or feed tray pivotally connected to the frame thereof to enable the tray to be moved to an inoperative position to protect the tray from being damaged. This aspect of the invention provides a handheld master processing system including a frame of a size and configuration to be held in one hand of a user. The apparatus includes first and second feed rolls rotatably mounted within the frame. The feed rolls carry respective supplies of first and second stock material with at least one of the stock materials having a layer of adhesive disposed thereon. A master processing assembly is constructed and arranged such that a master can be inserted into the master processing assembly together with the stock materials unwound from their respective feed rolls and disposed on opposing sides of the master. The master processing assembly is constructed and arranged to perform a master processing operation, wherein the master processing assembly causes adhesive bonding between the master and the stock materials being fed into a feed side thereof. An input tray having a substrate supporting surface is pivotally connected to the frame adjacent a feed opening thereof. The input tray is selectively moveable between (a) an operative position in which the input tray extends outwardly from the frame and the substrate supporting surface thereof is positioned to support a master in a substantially flat condition as the master is being fed into the master processing assembly, and (b) an inoperative position in which the input tray is positioned in covering relation to the feed opening of the frame.
Other aspects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are part of this disclosure and which illustrate, by way of example, principles of this invention.